Rules
by imheretodestroyyourfeels
Summary: Rose Weasley had never been any good at relationships. And neither had Scorpius Malfoy. They weren't exactly friends...but they definitely had benefits. And a lot of rules.
1. Prologue

Rose blew a wisp of curly red hair from her face, pushing away from the body that was holding her tightly. Cuddling was against the rules.

"_Scorpius."_ She grumbled, rolling her eyes at the groan that rumbled from his chest. "You're not allowed to cuddle, let go," she insisted, finally breaking from his grasp and reaching up to put her mass of curls into a messy top knot. She grabbed around for a shirt, grasping his Quidditch jersey and tugging it over her head.

"Get up, you lazy arse. We have to go to breakfast." She was already out the door by the time he had stirred and she had to stifle a giggle as she heard his yelled response, "I get to keep you to myself later!" _He always did_, she mused as she walked into the bathroom they shared and hopped into the shower.

She walked back into their common room fully dressed half an hour later, and giggled at the very grumpy looking Scorpius. "What's up with you, handsome?" She teased, reaching up to tossle his very messy hair. He just grumbled and slapped her hand away, walking out of the portrait hole without a word. Rose skipped out of the common room, much to Scorpius' annoyance, and stepped into stride with him.

"What's wrong?" She prodded, smirking as he stepped away and she just stepped right back beside him. "Give me a break, Weasley," he replied icily, stopping the bouncy Rose Weasley in her tracks. He only added the ice into his voice when he was royally pissed off. And he had stopped calling her Weasley when they were alone. "What did I do, Scorpius?" she asked quietly, the confusion evident in her voice.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't handle not being able to kiss you and hug you whenever I please! I can't!"


	2. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**A/N: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters or their back stories. I'm merely developing their lives.**

Chapter One: In the Beginning.

"You have to promise, Malfoy. You can't tell anyone. You can't kiss me in public. You can't touch me. You can't make it look like there's something more here. And you can't cuddle. Got it?" Came the words of an impatient Rose Weasley as she looked down at the blonde boy sitting on the couch in their common room – the one reserved for the Head Boy and Girl. "Fine, fine," he eventually drawled, the cocky Slytherin arrogance poking through his façade. Rose rolled her eyes at his drawl and started to pace in front of him. He reached up when she passed him by the second time and grabbed at her arm, tugging her down into his lap with a smirk. "We aren't in public," he whispered, his lips colliding gently with hers.

Rose's mind immediately stopped running a thousand miles an hour as his lips touched hers, her hands cupping his cheeks as her longing flooded into the kiss. They were simply…slightly less than enemies with benefits. _Damn, _Rose thought, _that's a long name for something that feels so right…_ Her thoughts ended on that as she moaned into the kiss at the touch of his hands on her waist. _This is wrong,_ fought through Scorpius' brain, but it was immediately put to a stop at her glorious moan. He eventually pulled away and licked his lips slowly, as if to savor her taste on his lips. Rose bit her lip as she looked at the blonde in front of her, her hands sliding into his silky tangle of hair. Scorpius hummed in approval but pushed her away slowly.

"Enough for now, we've got duties in a few minutes," he murmured, his lips moving to meet hers all on their own. "But more later. I can guarantee you won't be able to get enough of me," he said cockily, smirking as she pushed him away with a scowl.

The next morning, Rose rolled out of the high Slytherin bed where she had slept, a dreamy smirk on her lips as she tugged on one of the t-shirts on the floor and walked back to her dorm to get ready for the day. Scorpius slept until Rose started to bang on his door yelling that they were going to be late for potions if he didn't get his arse out of bed. He grudgingly got up and dressed quickly, not even bothering to brush his hair or put in his contacts. He grabbed his glasses and his bag and ranout the door, stumbling over the redheaded Ravenclaw when he did so. He groaned, picking himself up off the floor and reaching down to help her up automatically. "Sorry, blind without my glasses," he apologized filipantly, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Let's go to potions."


End file.
